


Set Me Free (From My Jealousy)

by PastelMess



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic, uhm.... yeah i'm bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: They never really talked about it, yet Tyler was always mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepiapages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/gifts).



> Based off of Send Them Off! by Bastille.
> 
> Friend, you are great. Thank you for being so kind to me.

Josh had always been the more social of the two, and Tyler had always been okay with that. He accepted the fact that Josh had far more friends than he did, because he was the one that usually chose to stay on the bus or inside a hotel or even the venues when they toured while Josh went out. He’d probably make more friends if he wasn’t anti-social, but Tyler decided it was probably too late to worry about that.

And so his jealousy grew and grew and grew.

He tried to put it off, to pretend that he wasn’t, because Josh was an adult who could make perfectly reasonable decisions even if Tyler didn’t agree with them completely. Each person Josh talked to, every interaction he had with a crew member or a fan or even the front counter worker at Taco Bell brought another wave of envy over Tyler’s body.

It got to the point where his jealousy possessed him and turned him into a person he was not.

It kind of felt like he was wearing a mask most days. Josh would tell him he was going out exploring, invited him to come along like he always did, and Tyler would politely tell him, “It’s alright, you go ahead,” and Josh would leave without another trace. That was when Tyler’s smile would drop, his blood would boil, and his jealousy would start to eat him from the inside out. Maybe he was the one stopping Josh from talking with him, maybe Josh no longer wanted to hang out with him, to be his friend, to be  _ in a band _ with him, and that’s why he kept leaving. That’s why he no longer wanted to hang out. All his other friends were  _ better _ because they were social and did stuff with him and wanted to explore the cities they stopped in. Tyler wasn’t like his  _ other, better _ friends.

Josh came back to the hotel late that night with two coffee cups and a bag of Doritos. He toed off his shoes, set everything on the bedside table and face planted.

“Hey,” he mumbled into the bedspread before rolling over to face the ceiling. “It was hot outside.”

“Yeah,” Tyler replied, not bothering to look up from his Twitter feed. He knew he should have felt happy that Josh was back with him, because that meant they’d probably watch a movie or something and Tyler loved watching movies with Josh because he always cracked jokes about the actors and awkward moments. Plus his face always looked so ominous and sort of (sexy) in the glow from the TV.

Unfortunately, his envy had chewed so much of his heart up that he couldn’t stop thinking about all the people Josh probably interacted with today.

“I brought you some coffee from this local coffee shop. It’s incredible dude, you gotta try it.”

“I’m not really in a coffee mood,” he muttered, which caught Josh’s attention.

“Ty, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something is obviously wrong.” Josh rolled off his bed and climbed into Tyler’s who completely ignored the fact that he was there.  _ He’s got better friends than me. I’m not wanted anymore. _ “Did something happen when I was gone?”

“Why don’t you want to hang out with me anymore?” His envy was bubbling in his throat, stealing his words and flinging them the opposite way. “You’re always gone, traveling down streets you don’t know the names of, hanging out with all kinds of people, going into stores and talking to the employees and-”

“I always invite you Tyler,” Josh interrupted, straightening his posture. “You never want to come with me. We’re on tour, I want to get out and see things. You can’t blame me for the fact that you never want to leave the bus or the hotel.”

“You’re supposed to be mine,” Tyler growled, and just like that his jealousy let off, leaving him exasperated at the fact that he was acting this way. “I’m sorry. I just, I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

He tried to ignore the bed creaking underneath him as Josh stood up, as he scooped the coffee and junk food he had brought back into the trash can, as he turned off the light.

He tried to ignore the tears falling down his cheeks.

-

Josh started going out more after that, every chance he could get. He’d even go out after shows, to bars and clubs, and come back reeking of sex and alcohol. Tyler would see pictures on his twitter or from crew members out with him and become more and more angrier. He wanted to scream, punch something, anything. His jealousy had developed into something more sinister, something with so much greed that Tyler’s stomach stirred each time he thought of Josh kissing someone, touching them, having  _ sex _ with them. Maybe it was because Tyler didn’t get as much action as Josh did. Maybe it was because Josh wasn’t telling him he was hooking up with strangers and he had to find it out himself. Either way, Tyler was pissed.

Late one night after a show Josh had gone out and Tyler had went back to the hotel. He had spent the night harshly scribbling down lyrics and ended by crumpling each page into a ball and tossing it into the bin.

Around one in the morning Tyler got a call from Mark, which was weird considering he was back in Ohio for a few days.

“What’s up?” he asked worriedly, pushing himself off the hotel bed to pace.

“Josh texted me. I think he’s a little drunk. Asked for a ride home. Obviously I can’t help him out so I hoping you would do it.”

Tyler sighed. “Yeah. I’ll go get him. Did he tell you where he is?”

“I’ll text you the address. Listen Ty, are things okay between you two? Josh hasn’t drank this much in years. Plus I’m a little afraid of his recent behaviour.”

“Don’t be worried about him,” that was the Envy speaking, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks dude. See you next week.” The line clicked off, and Tyler went to go call an Uber.

-

The bar Mark had sent Tyler to was a gay bar. Tyler stared for a few minutes at the front before he went inside. A few people shot him weird looks considering he was still in his pajamas, but that really didn’t matter to him.

“Have you see a guy about 5’8 with bright pink hair?” Tyler shouted over the pounding bass to the bartender who thankfully nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. “Thank you,” he shot over his shoulder before rushing towards that direction.

There wasn’t anyone inside besides Josh and another  _ guy. _ Not only that, but Josh was down on his knees blowing this stranger, red swollen lips wrapped tightly around a flushed cock.

Tyler’s back hit the wall. His pupils blew wide.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Pervert!” the stranger called as Tyler darted out of the restroom and out of the building. He got back in the car and begged the driver to just “go and don’t stop.”

“Everything okay?” the driver, Rick, (as he had told Tyler in a ten minute story Tyler had only gotten three words out of) asked, his eyes flickering up to the rearview mirror. Tyler nodded.

“I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t. In fact, if he hadn’t been pissed already, Tyler’s entire body would have shut down. Because that was when he finally realized just when he had let jealousy possess his every movement and word.

He wanted it to be  _ his  _ cock Josh had his mouth wrapped around. He wanted Josh’s hands on  _ his  _ waist, Josh’s lips on  _ his  _ mouth, Josh’s everything on  _ his _ everything. It wasn’t about Josh having other friends or going out on his own, it was because Tyler was possessed by a goddamn emotion.

The minute Tyler stepped back into the hotel room, he went into the tiny bathroom and puked out every single thing he had eaten until nothing remained but water and stomach acid. He then swished the detestable taste out of mouth and ignored the burning of his throat as he brushed his teeth.

Before he climbed into bed, Tyler got down on his knees, folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. “Father, please. Help me exorcise my mind. I can’t do this anymore.” And then he got under the comforter, ignored the tears spilling and went to bed.

-

Three days passed and the two only acknowledged each other when they had too. Tyler knew Josh knew he had seen him that night in the bathroom, and it almost made Tyler wonder if Josh hadn’t been drunk, if he had known all along Mark was going to call Tyler and have him go down to pick Josh up.

They were in the green room getting ready for a show in Boston when Josh grabbed ahold of Tyler to stop him from leaving to avoid awkward tension. Tyler glared at the fingers wrapped around his bicep before rolling waves of anger up to Josh’s face.

“Can we talk?”

“No.” Tyler pulled away and yanked on the doorknob. Josh slammed the door shut, his stoic expression even more illuminated by the red painted around his eyes.

“Please Tyler. I miss you.”

“You miss me?” he scoffed, letting his back  _ thump _ against the door. “You don’t care.”

“Don’t pull that card,” Josh’s voice was calm and collected, but they both could tell it wasn’t going to end that way. Jealously was back, filling Tyler’s entire body like a balloon. “I do care. We’ve been having our own problems, and that’s for us to deal with. But we need to get over this bump. I have other friends, okay? I have a life outside of this band and our friendship.”

“I don’t have a life outside of you,” Tyler shot back, even though he knew it wasn’t him talking. “You’re everything I need and I hate every single person that tries to take you away from me.”

Josh’s lips parted just enough for a  _ whoosh _ of breath to leave. He swallowed loudly, Adam’s apple bobbing rapidly and Tyler stared long and hard at the confusion he had put Josh in. Tyler turned to leave again when Josh pressed his arm across his chest, causing his ribcage to burn just a little. “Tyler, are you jealous?”

“No,” he stated, praying Josh couldn’t see the greed in his eyes.

“Tyler Joseph-”

“Don’t you dare use my full name.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

A sigh. Josh let up on his harsh hold. “I need help. I’m possessed.”

“By jealousy?”

“Yeah. By jealousy. Help me.”

Josh snorted. “Do what, exorcise your mind?”

“Exactly. Fuck Josh, you were sucking another guy’s  _ dick. _ Do you know how pissed it was after seeing you there?”

“It?”

Tyler shrugged. “Jealousy.”

Josh checked his watch and peeled off his suit jacket. Tyler tilted his head as Josh started to loosen up his tie. “We have fifteen minutes until showtime.”

“Okay? Why are you taking your clothes off-ohhhh.” His eyes widened.

“You asked me to help you get rid of your jealousy so here I am. I’m always gonna be your best friend Tyler. Nobody else in the world is going to take me away from you. And look, I realize that your mind is in another place half the time, mostly in a place-”

“Where feelings can’t be described by words,” Tyler agreed, his hands moving voluntarily to loosen up his own tie and unbutton his shirt.

“So we’re gonna fuck, and I’m going to show you just how special you are, okay?”

“Okay, but I don’t unders-oomphf.” Josh cut him off with a kiss, his nails digging into clothed hips and all Tyler could do was relax underneath Josh’s soft, soft mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and so much like  _ Josh _ that he couldn’t help but let the drummer take the lead out of pure shock. Teeth, maybe his, ran along a lip before his mouth parted and Josh was leaping inside.

Tyler could feel himself growing hard, which, considering they were about to go play a show, was probably not the best idea. He didn’t care though, because his jealousy was getting cleaned out more and more every second.

Josh settled a hand on Tyler’s waist, his fingers slipping under the seam and they separated for only a few seconds so he could unbutton pants and pull Tyler’s shirt off his body. “Stay still,” Josh mumbled before he tugged slacks to ankles, adjusting them slightly so bright red was poking out in amidst all the black.

“My socks?” Tyler raised an eyebrow as Josh shrugged.

“I hopeyouneverstopdressinglikethis,” he replied in one rushed, breathy sentence before his mouth was back on Tyler’s lips. With gentle force, Josh ran his tongue along the length of Tyler’s jaw and down his neck, licking a pulse point and grinning against flushed skin when Tyler involuntarily moaned.

“You hard yet?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Tyler whispered back.

“Awesome.” Briefs joined Tyler’s pants at his ankles and he closed his eyes as Josh’s tongue slid down his stomach, fingers attaching to hips, padding down to the inside of his thighs and over to his cock. “You good?”

“Mmhmm,” Tyler nodded. The second Josh took him in, Tyler collapsed. Maybe it was because he could feel every inch of his jealousy leaving his body in an invisible column of thick black smoke, and suddenly he felt like a brand new person as Josh hollowed his cheeks and made him feel like the most important person in the world.

He was so taken back by the pleasure that he didn’t hold long, and Josh led him through his orgasm like the pro he was.

Seconds passed and Tyler didn’t even want to think about all the come that got onto his  _ black pants. _

“I hope you have another pair.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Josh pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How do you feel?”

“We can do that again sometime, can’t we?”

Josh laughed. “Yeah. Definitely. How’s Jealousy doing?”

“Gone.”

“Good.” he presented Tyler with a folded pair of pants and a new pair of briefs. “I’ll make sure he stays gone.”

Tyler was more than sure Josh would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the small fics lately. I keep avoiding my responsibilities by writing these instead.


End file.
